Jusqu'à plus soif
by fairylight pan
Summary: Une correspondance père fils, un Draco tiraillé, un malentendu.. Et Harry dans tout ça ? SLASH DMHP Chapitre 2 UP !
1. Les liens du sang

Et encore une nouvelle fic, une ! Ben quoi ? Je vous avais prévenus, nan ? Hehe, quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling (qui est, je l'ai découvert, plus sadique que moi.. jvous assure !) et le scénar ainsi que la rédac sont de ma plume !

**Pairing **: DM/HP (pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression que je me répète ?...)

**Rating** : R (ou M, niark !)

**Genre **: Humour / Romance / Drame (ben quoi ? mais très certainement que ça existe !)

**Note **: Merci à Thy (Pithy) qui m'aide à trouver mes mots !

**Jusqu'à plus soif**

Chapitre 1

**Les liens du sang**

_Fils, _

_Il y 17 ans, ta mère et moi t'avons donné la vie. Nous avons fait de toi notre héritier, te dédiant nos vies et nous efforçant de te donner la meilleure éducation possible. L'éducation qu'un Malfoy se devait de recevoir.  
Nous t'avons appris la valeur de notre rang et la pureté de notre sang. Nous t'avons appris à être fier de ce que tu es, à être fier de la famille à laquelle tu appartiens.  
La reconnaissance envers tes parents doit être éternelle.  
Légitime était notre droit de penser que tu te trouverai une compagne non seulement digne de toi mais également de la dynastie à laquelle tu appartiens. Une épouse méritant l'honneur de perpétrer notre nom. Cela entend, bien entendu, une sorcière de sang pur et de notre classe sociale.  
Que serait notre famille si nous nous mêlions à des gens comme les Weasley. Notre nom entaché perdrait bien entendu tout de sa superbe.  
Nous avions également espéré que tu embrasserai cette cause qui nous est si chère, comme tu le sais déjà étant donné les idées justes et la morale que nous t'inculquons depuis tant d'années.  
Quel ne fut pas mon profond désappointement en apprenant une semaine plutôt de la bouche de ta charmante camarade Pansy, que tu t'affichais en public avec la dernière personne avec qui j'eu pu souhaité te voir.  
Cet orphelin, ce Sang Mêlé, cet ennemi. Harry Potter. De tout les Sangs Purs de bonnes familles qui constituaient ton environnement à Serpentard, il aura fallu que tu t'entiches de celui qui, plus que quiconque, est notre ennemi. Cet abject bâtard.  
Sache Draco, que tu me déçois plus que tout ce que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer.  
Te rabaisser à baiser un vulgaire Sang Mêlé. Ne t'avons-nous pas assez bien éduqué ? N'as-tu rien retenu à nos côtés ? Au contact de ta famille ? _

_Il est bien entendu que cette relation au grand jour avec Potter doit cesser et ce dans les plus brefs délais, naturellement. _

_L.M_

Le poing de Draco se referma sur le parchemin. Ainsi donc cette chère Pansy était allé baver. Il ne donnait plus très cher de sa vie, déjà qu'il n'y attachait pas énormément d'importance.

Aucune pour être tout à fait honnête. Ou alors pour être aussi honnête qu'un Serpentard peut l'être…

Qu'importe.

Une onde de rage sourde le traversa, cela faisait mal, encore une fois, de voir à quel point son père était glacial. De constater à quel point son paternel se souciait aussi peu que possible des sentiments de son fils. Etait ce normal qu'une personne –pire- qu'une famille entière, puisse être tant réfractaire à toute forme de manifestation venant du cœur ?

Brièvement, il survola la lettre d'un énième regard. _« Nous t'avons appris … »_.

Il voulu hurler au mensonge. Non, ces gens ne lui avait rien appris mis à part étouffer dans ce masque glacial dans lequel il était emprisonné depuis des années. Ce masque que Harry avait fait tombé. En partie du moins.

Ils ne lui avaient rien appris, et pour cause, ils l'avaient endoctriné.

_« Que serait notre famille si nous nous mêlions à des gens comme les Weasley..» _

Un rire de dédain s'échappa de sa bouche à la relecture de ces mots.

Oh père… s'il savait ! Les Wealsey n'avait pas le quart de leur fortune mais la plus jeune d'entre eux pouvait se montrer bien pire qu'un Malfoy à bien des égards. Elle n'avait visiblement pas besoin de Gallions pour se forger un caractère digne d'un Serpentard, au contraire de ce que semblait penser Lucius.

Perpétrer leur Sang ? Mais ou donc se croyait il ? Dans une mauvaise tragédie moldue ? Pitié… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco pensa que son père était mortellement affligeant. Savait il seulement ou est ce qu'il pouvait se la mettre la tradition Malfoy ?

Et tant qu'il y était, oui il baisait un bâtard, et il aimait fichtrement ça.

Négligemment, Draco prit place à son bureau. Un des avantages d'avoir une chambre de préfet à lui seul, il n'était pas obligé de rédiger son courrier personnel au milieu de ses camarades. Il saisit sa plume d'aigle ainsi qu'un parchemin vierge et commença à écrire la lettre qui lui vaudrait sûrement d'être renié de la famille Malfoy pour des siècles. Il sourit à cette pensée. Bien, au moins il ne subirait plus Pansy Parkinson. D'ailleurs il fallait qu'il songe à son châtiment à celle là…

**§**

Un bref « tap tap » contre la vitre de son bureau indiqua à Lucius qu'un oiseau lui apportait du courrier, à plus forte raison, une réponse de son fils. Chose qui l'interpella et l'étonna autant que possible, étant donné le fait qu'il n'attendait rien de plus que l'exécution des ordres qu'il avait formulé dans sa lettre. Il ne s'attendait très certainement pas à une _réponse._

Sans plus de cérémonie, il décacheta le sceau qui scellait le parchemin et commença la lecture de la missive.

Son cœur manqua un battement alors que ses yeux suivaient de plus en plus frénétiquement les lignes tracée par son héritier, une colère noire le gagnant peu à peu.

Peut être était ce là une très mauvaise plaisanterie d'un goût fort douteux. Il se surprit priant silencieusement Salazar pour que cela soit le cas.

« Narcissa ! » hurla t il en se précipitant hors de ses appartements, ayant laissé tombé la lettre qui se laissait maintenant choir sur sol du manoir..

_Père,_

_ A l'heure à l'heure où tu lis ces lignes, mon détachement à la famille Malfoy ainsi qu'à sa **tradition** est à son comble. Je ne serai pas ton futur catalyseur Lucius, non, je ne serai pas celui qui n'existe uniquement dans le but de concevoir un nouvel héritier. De même que je n'embrasserai pas la cause à laquelle tu pensais m'asservir depuis ma naissance. Un Malfoy n'est il pas son seul Maître ? Le hasard aurait il bien fait les choses en ôtant tes propos de ta mémoire ? Navrant.  
Quoi qu'il soit, la marque que tu tenais tant à voir orner mon avant bras n'aura jamais sa place sur mon épiderme, que tu sais délicat.  
Sache à ton tour, que j'ai parfaitement conscience de la pureté de mon Sang et de mon nom. Il semblerait, cependant que tu en ai tout oublié.  
Pour ta gouverne, père, je baise un Sang Mêlé, et je me vois dans l'obligation de te confier que cela m'est des plus plaisant.  
Oui, je baise un Sang Mêlé, et ce jusqu'à plus soif si tu tiens vraiment à tout savoir. Jour, nuit, en semaine, le week-end, dans les couloirs, dans des salles de classes vides. N'importe où et n'importe quand, à mon grand bonheur.  
Oui père, à ton grand damne, je **m'abaisse** à baiser un Sang Mêlé. Cependant, je ne suis pas encore dans ton cas, à savoir, cirer les pompes, courber le dos, risquer ma vie, jouer le **larbin** pour un Sang de Bourbe. Un de ceux que tu assassines, un de ceux que tu méprises. Salazar, que c'est ironique !  
Peut être as-tu besoins que je m'étende, pourquoi Potter ? Eh bien, je ne ressens aucunement le besoin de me justifier envers un être tel que toi.  
Et maintenant, si tu veux bien me pardonner, mon temps est une précieuse denrée que je ne tiens pas à te laisser dévorer, et c'est pourquoi je vais mettre un terme à cette missive. Le fait est que j'ai également un Sang de Bourbe dont je dois m'occuper, et j'ose t'avouer que cette activité m'apparaît avec certainement plus d'attrait. Il est de ton gré de rennoncer à toute forme de relation avec moi ou bien d'accepter la personne sur laquelle mon choix s'est porté. Connaissant ta ténacité et ta mortelle fierté (que tu m'as, soit dit en passant, léguée), père, je pense par ma signature, mettre fin pour un moment considérable au seul lien qui nous unissait encore, bien que peu élaboré, je te le concède._

_D. Malfoy _

_NB : S'il y a une chance même infime, que je ne sois pas délesté de ma fortune, je la saisirai, aie confiance. Les liens du sang père, les liens du sang…_

Jusqu'à plus soif... Eh bien, Lucius avait vraiment besoin d'un verre !

**§**

Harry frappa quelques coups légers à la porte de Draco. Personne ne lui ouvrit ou ne lui intima l'ordre d'entrer. Il poussa donc sur la poigné et la porte s'ouvrit sur la chambre de Draco, rebaptisée par ce dernier « Leur antre de débauche ».

La pièce était définitivement vide. Bon, alors il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Draco revienne. Etant donné qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour passez son temps d'attente debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Harry ferma derrière lui et alla s'allonger sur le (leur) lit.

Cependant, il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de froissement en se jetant dans les coussins.

« Woops.. » fit il en constatant qu'il avait –comme il le pensait- eu le bon goût de s'affaler sur un des document appartenant au blond.

Il prit le parchemin froissé ainsi qu'un livre qui traînait également sur le lit et fit de son mieux pour qu'il retrouve un aspect potable. Il bougonna et s'auto injuria maintes fois pour son lamentable manque de finesse. Ce qui semblait être une lettre avait vraiment été amoché.

Quand le parchemin retrouva un aspect plus ou moins (moins…) plat, c'est totalement désintéressé qu'il le parcouru des yeux.

Mais une chose l'interpella vivement. Etait ce un mirage ou venait il de voir son nom là dedans ?

« …_ ennemi. Harry Potter. De tout…»_ Non, cela ne tenait pas de l'hallucination, il s'agissait bel et bien de son nom ! Godric, qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire !

Dans l'incapacité de retenir sa curiosité, le brun lut la lettre.

C'était une lettre de Lucius Malfoy à son fils. Une lettre qu'il regretta bientôt d'avoir lue. Sur laquelle il regretta de s'être couché. Il regretta même jusqu'au plus infime instinct qui l'avait poussé à venir une demie heure à l'avance, il regretta la chose –quoique ce fut- qui avait fait qu'il avait trouvé cette lettre.

« _Il est bien entendu que cette relation au grand jour avec Potter doit cesser et ce dans les plus brefs délais, naturellement » _

Alors c'était cela… Ainsi c'était ce qui allait signer la fin de la seule meilleure relation qu'il lui ai été donné de vivre.

Le brun sentit son cœur se briser. Draco allait écouter son père. Draco allait le quitter… Et même si cela lui était intolérable, il pensa qu'il n'avait été qu'une conquête de plus pour le Serpentard.

Des larmes silencieuses perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il serra convulsivement les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, lui procurant une douleur libératrice.

Sans en attendre d'avantage, et certainement pas Draco, il sortit de la chambre du préfet, courant à perdre haleine à travers les dédales de couloirs du château…

* * *

Voilà, fin du premier chap' !  
Quoi ? Oh oui, je vous, un cliffy dès le premier chap.. J'admets que je suis _un rien_ sadique sur ce coup (_sur ce coup ?) _La ferme Conscience !  
Si cela vous a plu ou autre, n'hésitez pas à formulez votre avis dans une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Fidèle

FP


	2. Vert et rouge

Voilà le new chap', je suis m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre :s cette fois, les rar vont être très rapide car je n'ai pas tellement le temps mais je vous promet de me rattraper au prochain chapitre !

**Un grand merci à : Onarluca **_(oui, c'est la première fois que j'ai droit à une review aussi longue mdr)_**, Ichy-Chan, Vert émeraude, Vif d'or **_(voui, je sais bien mais je partais du principe que la famille Malfoy considère les sang mêlé au même titre que les sangs de bourbe eh eh lol), _**surimi, Black-sun, Mily Black, history, ****Arch-nemesis's, Minerve, mely, crystal d'avalon, freaky-fair et serpentis-draco. Je suis contente que la fic vous plaisent et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Gros bisous à tous !**

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling (qui est, je l'ai découvert, plus sadique que moi.. jvous assure !) et le

cénar ainsi que la rédac sont de ma plume !

**Pairing**: DM/HP (pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression que je me répète ?...)

**Rating**: R (ou M, niark !)

**Genre **: Humour / Romance / Drame (ben quoi ? mais très certainement que ça existe !)

**Note **: Merci à Thy (Pithy) qui m'aide à trouver mes mots !

**Jusqu'à plus soif **

Chapitre 2

**Rouge et vert **

Harry courait éperdument à travers le Château, songeant plus que tout à éviter de tomber sur Draco. Cependant, tout cela était bien au dessus de ses capacités pour l'instant, un flot de larmes ininterrompu ne cessant de faire sa route sur ses joues en feu et lui brouillant malheureusement la vue. Et essayer donc de courir lorsque vous suffoquez à tel point que vous pensez bientôt passer l'arme à gauche !

Mais Harry fit de son mieux, tant et si bien qu'il parvint devant la Salle sur Demande. S'arrêtant devant la porte, il s'essuya la joue avec une de ses manches, dans un geste d'aspect enfantin.

Etait ce vraiment la solution ? Eviter Draco ? Se cacher de lui ? N'y avait il pas de meilleur comportement à suivre ? Peut être Draco accepterait il une relation secrète. Harry était même prêt à n'avoir qu'une relation purement sexuelle, si cela pouvait faire qu'il reste en contact avec Draco. N'importe quoi pourvut qu'il puisse de nouveau se blottir dans les bras du blond.

Aussitôt, il se trouva lamentable. Lamentable parce qu'il constatait que son amour pour le Serpentard était si éperdu qu'il était en train de penser sérieusement à l'éventualité d'être sa pute. Un sanglot mourut dans sa gorge.

Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Draco, le blond n'avait certainement pas eu beaucoup le choix depuis son enfance, de plus, il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir éprouver quelque forme de haine que ce soit envers lui. Pas même la plus infime once de colère.

Plus morose que jamais, il rebroussa chemin. Pas que la Salle sur Demande soit une mauvaise cachette mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à s'enfermer dans cet endroit où ils avaient si souvent inexplicablement disparus aux inters cours.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela avait vraiment été une belle et douce rêverie…

**§**

Une fois qu'il en eu fini avec ce qu'il avait à faire à la volière, Draco reprit le chemin de ses appartement de préfet. En passant devant une salle de classe vide, il entendit des sanglots désespérés. Certes, il se serait fait une joie d'expulser l'idiot qui se trouvait là dedans à grand renforts de point en moins mais il avait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à faire. Il pressa le pas pour rejoindre au plus vite son Gryffondor personnel.

Gryffondor qu'il s'étonna de ne pas voir affalé sur son lit, les lunettes de travers, lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa chambre. En effet, la pièce était vide. Il émit un grognement sourd. Il était prêt à parier son insigne que Harry était encore en retard. Cela signifiait qu'il aurait pu expulser l'idiot qui pleurnichait dans la salle de classe.

Il alla s'allonger sur son lit en vue d'attendre ce petit mal élevé. Cependant, une chose attira son regard. Un morceau de parchemin sur le parquet.

Et pas n'importe lequel semblait il. Il se pencha et le ramassa. Comme il l'avait pensé à la minute ou ses yeux s'étaient posés dessus, il s'agissait bien de la lettre de son père. Que faisait elle sur le sol, ça il n'en savait rien et il ne voulait pas le savoir.. En tout cas les elfes de maison qui se chargeaient de sa chambre allait l'entendre !

Il ramassa le document froissé d'un geste rageur et alors il allait le jeter dans sa corbeille, il se ravisa et le rangea entre deux livres sur son bureau. Au passage, il s'empara d'un manuel scolaire au hasard et alla s'affaler, non sans élégance, sur son lit.

Il attendit. Un quart d'heure. Il était parfaitement calme.

Il attendit. Une demie heure. Harry aurait tout de même pu faire semblant de se presser.

Il attendit. Une heure. Non seulement il s'ennuyait ferme mais il commençait désormais à s'énerver un tantinet.

Il attendit. Une heure et demie ! Il ne fallait tout ne même pas abuser de sa patiente ! Il était bien gentil (tout cela dépend du point de vue selon lequel on se place) mais pas Gryffondor…

Harry savais très bien qu'il était un rien tatillon en ce qui concernait les horaires de leur rendez vous. Ne serait ce que parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer du brun. Ce dernier allait l'entendre !

Le blond s'extirpa de son lit, furieux et sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour partir à la recherche du rouge et or.

Quand vint l'heure du dîner, Draco n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur le brun et un mauvais pressentiment le gagnait peu à peu, alors qu'il prenait place à la table des Serpentard. Il scruta la Grande Salle, passant en revue tout les élèves. Aucun ne répondait au nom d'Harry Potter.

Alors il guetta l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il n'eu pas à attendre très longtemps, en effet, environ cinq minute après, Harry franchit le seuil, flanqué de Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas.

Draco croisa les bras dans une attitude profondément énervée.

« Attends un peu toi…tu vas voir ce que tu va prendre quand tu va te pointer comme une fleur » marmonna t il tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le brun, l'attendant de pied ferme.

Cependant, Harry ne vint pas s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis un bon moment. Non au contraire, il se dirigea vers la table de sa propre maison tout en continuant de discuter avec ses camarades.

Il n'accorda pas un regard au blond lorsqu'il passa non loin de lui. Enfin il prit place et commença à dîner en poursuivant son joyeux –et très certainement inutile- babillage.

Pour la seconde fois dans la journée, Draco sentit monter en lui une rage noire. Une rage sourde et pure qui grimpait et s'emparait de lui. Une rage qui ne méritait presque plus son nom tant le sentiment était bien plus élevé. Un quelque chose. Qui lui donnait envie de hurler. Qui lui donnait envie de frapper. Qui lui donnait envie de faire mal.

Jamais. Jamais il ne voulait être ignoré de la sorte et sûrement pas par Harry. Surtout pas par Harry.

Quelqu'un qui se trouvait là à ce moment aurait pu jurer que le Serpentard tremblait tant il semblait se contenir. Et la seule chose sur laquelle il pu passer sa colère en cet instant fut…

« Draco tu me passe le sel ? »

Le blond posa un regard à la fois dégoûté et effaré sur Gregory Goyle, de même que s'il venait juste de remarquer sa présence. Son camarade quant à lui l'observait d'un regard niais.

« Le sel ? » fit Draco d'une voix froidement polie.

« Heu…ouais » répondit Gregory d'un ton hésitant

« Va te faire foutre avec ton sel ! » hurla Draco, son « ami » se renfrognant aussitôt, et se maudissant de s'être attiré le courroux du blond.

Tous les yeux venaient d'ailleurs de se poser sur ce dernier, la conversation s'étant arrêtée presque simultanément. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant le lequel Draco se leva et sortit avec perte et fracas puis les murmures reprirent de plus belle.

Il en fut de même à la table des Gryffondor, seulement, une personne ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de la vague rouge et or. Harry soupira profondément, et le masque tout sourire qu'il avait entretenu jusque là tomba pour laisser apparaître un visage triste. Le jeune homme se sentait dans la détresse la plus totale.

Une fois sorti de la Grande Salle, le blond se rua dans le parc en direction du lac. La tension qui régnait dans ce lieu plein d'élèves était peut être bien derrière lui mais la sienne ne cessait de grimper et menaçait de tomber dans le carmin une fois de plus.

N'ayant plus à rien à faire de son apparence, il ne soucia pas du vent qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, accueillant la bourrasque glaciale sur son visage brûlant avec un certain soulagement. Il avait les joues Il avait l'air fiévreux et malgré le souffle gelé qui lui griffait la figure, une fine pellicule de sueur froide l'enveloppait. Il mourait de chaleur.

Sentant ses jambes se dérober, il tomba à genoux sur la pelouse, frappant le sol de ses poings.  
**§**

La semaine qui suivit sembla être la pire que Draco ait jamais vécue dans toute son existence. En effet le comportement de Harry n'avait pas changé. Il continuait à l'ignorer de même que s'il portait une cape d'invisibilité. Le Serpentard sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines à chaque fois que le brun venait à passer devant lui, semblant ne pas le voir.

Supporter cette situation relevait du supplice. Comme lorsqu'il voyait quelqu'un s'approcher de trop près du Gryffondor. Notamment cette punaise de Ginny Weasley qui ne cessait de lui faire les yeux doux depuis la sixième année.

Un jour, il faillit même perdre contrôle lorsqu'il vit la rouquine poser sa main sur la cuisse du brun d'un geste aérien en riant à gorge déployée.

Draco serra les poings sous son bureau, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans peau, sa mâchoire se crispant.

**§**

Le dîner, ce soir là, se déroula comme celui d'une semaine son aîné. Dans l'ignorance la plus totale. A la fin du repas, tous les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leur sale commune respective.

Harry fit de même en notant –avec une certaine inquiétude- l'absence de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme un ancien petit ami. C'est pourtant bras dessous, bras dessus avec la sœur de son meilleur ami qu'il retourna à la tour Gryffondor.

En chemin la rouquine lui saisit la main, l'air de rien. Bof pourquoi pas après tout pensa t-il…

« Tu viendra à Pré au Lard avec moi le week-end prochain » demanda la jeune femme qui était désormais d'une impressionnante beauté, bien différente de la petite fille qu'il avait connu un jour sur le quai de King's Cross.

« Heu… Oui, oui bien sur, avec Ron et les autres » répondit Harry d'un ton nerveux.

Ginny eu un rire cristallin.

« Non je voulais dire juste toi et moi » fit elle, un sourire dans la voix.

« Oh ! Heu… » Commença le brun.

**§**

Tapis dans l'ombre, Draco avait attendu que le brun rejoigne sa Salle Commune pour pourvoir le saisir en chemin et lui parler une bonne fois pour toute. Le fait est qu'il avait vu rouge en voyant le brun tenir la main de la gamine Weasley et il avait perdu tout son calme en un quart de seconde. Où peut être même moins…

Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle il avait brusquement surgit de sa cachette et saisit le brun par le col, le plaquant sans douceur contre un mur.

**§**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une personne surgie de nulle part le plaqua violement contre la pierre froide. Il entendit Ginny crier tant de stupeur que de frayeur.

«Laisse le Malfoy ! » hurla la jeune fille.

Malfoy ! Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds et sentit son estomac se nouer.

« Dégage ! » répondit la voix du blond sur un ton égal.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry entendit plus qu'il ne vit la jeune fille s'éloigner en courant, probablement pour franchir la distance qui la séparait de la tour, ses talons claquant bruyamment sur les dalles.

Alors Draco rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura t il d'une voix menaçante « Pourquoi m'ignore tu de la sorte ? »

« L-l-laisse moi Draco » fit Harry d'une voix tremblante, sentant le souffle brûlant du Serpentard contre sa bouche, le peu de contenance qu'il avait semblant sur le point de tomber dans les négatifs.

« Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi c'est ça ! » continua le blond en collant son corps contre celui du brun.

« Draco je… »

Sans le laisser poursuivre d'avantage, le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui commença à se débattre contre lui. Il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche et laissa ses mains vagabonder sous la chemise du jeune homme.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le désir que Draco éprouvait pour lui et ses mains froides s'immiscer partout sur lui. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager sans pour autant y parvenir. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était telle qu'il commençait à paniquer.

Ce moment parut interminable jusqu'à ce que la voix de Ron et Blaise Zabini ne parviennent à ses oreilles.

« Malfoy laisse le ! »

« Draco, je t'en prie arrête ça ! » cria à son tour l'ami du blond.

Ron saisit Draco par les épaules et l'arracha de force au brun. Blaise se précipita pour maintenir son meilleur ami en place, lui maintenant les mains dans le dos pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur les Gryffondors.

« Draco, s'il te plait, laisse le partir » fit Blaise calmement. Le blond ne l'écoutait pas, il avait les yeux rivés sur le Survivant et il hurlait son nom comme un dément. Blaise n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état.

De son côté, Ron tenta de rassurer son camarade du mieux qu'il pu. Passant un des bras de son meilleur ami autour de ses épaules au cas ou ses genoux se dérobaient, il le guida vers la tour Gryffondor. Au préalable, il lança :

« On se voit plus tard Blaise…merci »

Le Serpentard fit un signe de tête positif à son récent et premier ami de Gryffondor.

Ce dernier disparu à l'angle avec Harry.

« Harry ! » hurla une nouvelle fois Draco

« Draco, ça suffit calme toi »

« Laisse moi ! Lâche moi ! »

Le blond se débattit comme un beau diable mais Zabini était tout de même d'une consistance suffisamment robuste pour le retenir.

« Laisse moi… » Fit de nouveau le blond. Mais sa voix avait nettement changé. Elle était éteinte, faible… il sanglotait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaise Zabini voyait son meilleur ami pleurer. Ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, il le sera dans ses bras, laissant le blond déverser son désespoir sur son épaule, le jeune homme criant sa douleur.

* * *

Voilà fin du chap' ! 

C'était triste me direz vous mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ce sera beaucoup plus joyeux par la suite ;) So, prière de ne pas taper l'auteur (siouplait :o !)

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ou critique dans une tite review, cela me fait tjs énormément plaisir !

Gros bisous à tous, on se revoit au prochain chap' !

Fidèle FP


End file.
